ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Distant Beliefs
category:Missionsde:Promathia-Mission 2-3 |width="30%" valign="top"| |} ---- ]] ]] Prep Tips! * Get Holy Water(6-12), and Antidote(6-12), before you leave for Tavnazian Safehold. Because you are only on Promathia Mission 2-3, your character will not be able to use the Auction House in Tavnazian Safehold. You can however access the Nomad Moogle Delivery Box. The Tauri type monsters use a Doom move, "Mortal Ray" and it can take many Holy Water to remove it. They also use an AOE that inflicts a very high damaging poison which you will need to Antidote. Don't depend on the Healer for poisona, as they will have their hands very full Curing. You can count on fighting at least 3 of these type of monster: 1 is the NM, 2 are normal monsters in your path as you go through Phomiuna Aqueducts. * Bring Silent Oil(1-2). Nothing in here requires the use of invisible, and there are only a few times where you will even need Sneak. But for the times you do, it will speed up the process if you can sneak yourself instead of waiting for the Healer to sneak you. The worst thing you can do is be the one who is hanging behind because your sneak wore off, or end up dieing or getting other members killed because you agro'd a mob. 1-2 Silent Oil is cheap enough for anyone's pocket to afford. * Know the environment. Only 3 things agro here, and its only sound: # Tauri-type monster. True Sight you can't avoid it. # Slime-type monster. # Fomor-type monster. Also Detects by Low HP. Do not go near them with yellow or less HP level. :That's it, so its not the bats, not the spiders, etc etc. This way you'll know when you need sneak and when you don't. That will speed up the party's traveling time. :Finally, if you are going to die, stay calm and do it in a corner, hallway, anywhere that is away from other monsters. If you die near the Fomor, you will never be able to be raised if there is no Black Mage present with Tractor. This is very important, do not die in the middle of an area, or in the middle of mobs. Make sure your party knows this. Walkthrough * Make your way to J-3 on the second map where the Minotaur spawns and defeat him. :* Important: The Minotaur has an extremely large aggro range (about triple that of a normal mob). He sits and stares down the path leading to him, and aggros you the moment you round the corner. Do not venture even remotely close to him until everyone is prepared. :* Once one person in the alliance aggros the Minotaur, the entire alliance, regardless of where they are on the map, will be drawn in to fight (unless they are in a ladder-climbing cut-scene). ::* Pets and even mobs that you are currently engaged with will be drawn in as well. ::* Use the Draw In to your advantage, and let one skilled person run there solo with Reraise on and all other wait at the entrance until they get drawn in. ::* Holy Water and Antidote are very useful for this fight. * After defeating the Minotaur, leave his spawn room quickly. There is no cutscene, and he has a respawn time of less than 10 minutes. * Make your way to the Iron Door at G-8. ** Be sure not to drop into the water at G-8, otherwise you will need to go around again. ** You will either need a Thief, who can pick the lock or someone with a Bronze Key (dropped from Fomors in the Aqueducts). * Continue on to the Wooden Ladder at E-8 for a cutscene (choose either option), then climb up. * On the next map, take the north corridor. ** The southern room/path has no true exit, and only has one-way access from the corridor. ** There are two Stegotaurs in the corridor (with true sight), which are impossible to pass without catching agro. * Make your way to the ??? in the south west corner of the room at F-7. Click the ??? to open a hidden door at the south wall. ** Make sure to click the correct ???. There is another one-way door in the east wall, which leads to a dead end. The only exit from this room is via a trapdoor in the floor, unless someone opens the door and lets you back out. * Behind the southern door is a passage(F-8) where you must solve a puzzle. ** The puzzle varies based on the current Vana'diel day. ** Push the torches simultaneously that correspond to the following: *** To open the door, simply pick an in-game time and have both players click their torch at the designated time. ::: Firesday: Fire and Ice ::: Icesday: Ice and Wind ::: Windsday: Wind and Earth ::: Earthsday: Earth and Thunder ::: Lightningsday: Thunder and Water ::: Watersday: Water and Fire ::: Lightsday: Light and Dark ::: Darksday: Dark and Light * After completing the puzzle, go through the hidden door at the western wall. :*It can be opened from the other side by someone that has already passed through. * Go to the second Ornate Door and receive the final cutscene. * Go back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius (J-6 on the upper level). Mobs in the Aqueducts *No aggro - Diremites, Bats, Pugils *True Sight - Taurus, though they have a very narrow cone of vision. :*Taurus mobs have a particularly nasty special ability called Mortal Ray. It is a vision-based attack, so exposure can be prevented by using Blinding Potions or facing away from the Taurus mob (the latter to a lesser extent, since hate tends to bounce around in Taurus fights). If Mortal Ray manages to land, the target receives a Doom status effect which will kill the player if not removed before the countdown ends. ::*This effect can be removed with either Holy Water or the White Mage spell Cursna. Be aware, however, that multiple attempts may be needed to remove a single party member's Doom effect. *Sound - Slimes *Sound and Low HP aggro - Fomor. The range of Fomor aggro depends on your Fomor Hate; if you have the lowest level of hate, Fomor will not aggro you in any way. :* Fomors do not become true sound when your Fomor Hate is at its maximum. Though, they do not aggro at all when your Fomor Hate is at its minimum. To lower your Fomor Hate, kill beastmen in Lufaise Meadows or Misareaux Coast. You must kill two beastmen for every one fomor you killed to lower hate. Notes * It is highly recommended that players do not lock onto the Minotaur and taurus type mobs while fighting. This helps to quickly spot and avoid Mortal Ray by turning around. * This can be soloed, you just have to be very, very, very fast with selecting the proper torches. I do recommend a party of at least 2, because this is a pain. To solo this I went THF used Flee to the room, Reraise and then did the torches. Strategies *You can create an Alliance to complete this mission, but a skilled party of 6 can complete it without help. It is recommended that you invest in Silent Oils and Holy Waters. *Recommended that you have one dedicated healer, who will **Face the wall** at all times. This will prevent the healer from becoming Doomed, allowing them to keep their attention on the party's health. *The Draw-In is very disorienting, and you come upon the minotaur all of a sudden. When you enter the water for the last time, you should already be prepared for battle. See Also * Phomiuna Aqueducts - Get your game on! * BST Solo vs. Minotaur Tips ---- Game Script and cutscene video